


unsuspecting hearts

by wendeez_nuts



Category: Peter and the Starcatcher - Elice, Peter and the Starcatchers Series - Dave Barry & Ridley Pearson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendeez_nuts/pseuds/wendeez_nuts
Summary: Black Stache / orginal female characterThis story is based off the play, peter and the starcatcher.Takes place after the events of the play.''Pirates do not love''I'll try to make every chapter around 1000-1500 words, and I hope that I'll actually have motivation to finish this. This is the first time posting something I wrote, so I'm a little confused. I noticed a lack of fanfiction on this play, so I did what I had to do.THE CHARACTERS DONT BELONG TO ME, EXCEPT SUE.
Relationships: Black Stache/female character, Black stache/oc, Black stache/original female character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	unsuspecting hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story I've ever published, so I'm excited and scared at the same time... Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I saw that there was a lack of fanfiction on this play, so I did what I had to do.

Cold, pain and confusion. That was the best way to describe how Sue was feeling. She was laying on a cold wooden floor, shaking because of the low temperature in the room, but also because of the uncontrollable fear that rushed over her. She didn’t know why she was there, but she had a gut feeling that it wasn’t a good reason. Her lips were chapped, and she was pretty sure there was some kind of injurie on her face too, due to the bloody irony taste she got in her mouth. Her light brown hair was covered in mud and sand and was tangled everywhere. Her eyes could barely stay open, but she could see a bench and a bucket pressed in a corner of the room. There were obvious sounds of water and creaking wood and some laughter and screams now and then. She clawed deep in her mind to try and figure out what happened. She wanted to leave this place so desperately. She had some blurred memories about what happened, like why she was now wounded and in this room that seemed to be a cell. But they were too vague to make out what exactly happened. She wanted to stand up and leave the room, but she couldn’t get herself to lift her body up, a sudden weakness took over her. The only thing she could do was wait, and on a calm peace the room started to spin.

Sue didn’t know how much time had passed but she was sure it was a long while when the door finally opened, giving a somewhat creepy creaking sound. Suddenly light burst into the dark room. The masculine figure slowly walked into the room, stopping now and then to take a good look at Sue. His black boots stopped right in front of her, slightly he kicked her with his right foot. Sue, who was still laying on the ground, was shaking of the cold and fear on the same spot as before and gave a small unnoticeable reaction to the sudden pain. She knew that someone was in the room with her, but she couldn’t get a good look at who the person was. 

‘Oh, looky-loo, the gill is still alive,’ the skinny and tall man whispered to the body that laid down in front of him on the floor. He kneeled down right before her face. His hand made a way to her cheek, touching the blue spots his crew left on her. A stream of dried blood came out of her nose, covering a part of her face. Her hair was all over the place and her clothing was ripped, revealing numerous wounds and cuts. She looked absolutely miserable; his men made work out of this. Roughly he picked her up by the front of her dress near to the throat, and he titled it up, just enough to have her face on his level. Her eyes blinked multiple times to reveal tears forming in both of them. 

Sue wanted to talk, she wanted to scream and run away, but she couldn’t. She felt that his grip was strong, and he looked too intimidating. Her throat felt hoarse, and she didn’t know if she had the strength to talk. Desperate she opened her mouth, but no words followed.

‘What do we have here?’ He wondered out loud while chuckling slightly, moving his face closer to hers. Sue could feel his breath on her face and the tips of his enormous moustache almost touching the tip of her nose, she didn’t dare to look him into his eyes.

‘What,’ Sue managed to bring out of sore throat, ‘do…you…you want?’

Black Stache chuckeled to himself, amusingly licking his lips, ‘Can’t pirates have a little fun?’ 

Sue’s breath became very heavy, he had a tight grip on her throat and she was overall scared. She could probably faint or throw up any moment, ‘Are…Are you…going…to kill…kill…me?’ 

The man laughed out loud, ‘Maybe, we’ll just have to wait to see in what for a mood I am.’

A lonely tear dropped on the floor, desperately she tried to catch her breath again so she could speak, ‘Wh-…why… did you… you take… me?’

‘Oh, my dear, if we would’ve left you on the butch where we found you, you would’ve been dead by now,’ he explained, carefully reaching into the pocket of his captain wear.

‘you…you are…killing me…any…anyways…what is… the point.’

Black Stache grabbed his knife out of his pocket, and rigidly placed the cold iron against her neck. He could almost laugh at her fear. His fingers got a tighter grip on the fabric of her dress, unpleasantly brushing against Sue’s neck. He gave the knife a little bit more pressure, just to see how long it would take for some blood to show up. ‘As I told you already, pirates like to have fun!’

Sue’s eyes avoided contact and were budging tears. She could start sobbing any moment, and Black Stache noticed it too. He let the knife go of her skin, and abruptly he let go of the fabric of her dress, causing her to fall on the ground. Sue covered her face with her arms, sobs leaving her mouth but she tried to keep herself together so hard. 

‘Jesus, woman,’ Black Stache insulted, kicked her with his foot before going up to the door again. One last time he glanced at the girl, then left the cell.

Sue stared at the door the man just left, slowly she touched the sensitive skin on her throat that the iron knife had touched. To her pleasure, the man hadn’t been able to cut her or slit her throat open in the worst case. She tried to regulate her breathing again, clinging onto the wooden planks of the floor trying to keep her body stable. She wiped the tears on her face away with her sleeve that now had big holes in it, revealing the cuts under the textile. She couldn’t feel it anymore, too much adrenaline probably. Sue reached up to her head, before she had long locks that almost reached her waist. Now, her hair barely touched the end of her chin. A few heavy breaths rolled over her lips, while tears were still rolling down her face onto her lap. Trembling she got on her knees, she crawled to one of the corners of the room, right next to the door. She sat up against the wall, leaning her back to the wall so she wouldn’t need to hold up her body. Shaking of the cold, she pulled her knees up to her chest in an attempted to keep herself somewhat warm. Sue missed the comforting heat that the sun would give and she missed the feeling of comfort of knowing your surroundings. The pain of the numerous cuts slowly came back, with shaking hands Sue rubbed her thumb over one of the injuries on her arm. A tear rolled down her cheek, and a breath rolled over her lips. Sue leaned her head against the wall, intensely staring at the door. Fearing that someone might walk in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought of it, so I'll actually have motivation to continue writing on this. Feedback is always welcome too!


End file.
